thechroniclesofchuatanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayleigh Vaughan
'''Kayleigh Vaughan '''is a member of The Larkingham Palace and the co-leader of the Diamond Daybreak, a Trillium-Powered rebellion against The Darknesium. She wields the Emerald Power which is energized by a pair of Gold Emerald bracelets, which give her the ability to significantly optimize the quantity of her Emerald Power. She currently works as an activist as well as an artist who creates propaganda; after she was expelled from college due to a framed altercation with The Darknesium. History Prologue Kayleigh was born in the suburbs of Trillius, Core with her older sister. When Kayleigh was three, her family decided to move to Frontier, Ranzou in fear of The Darknesium when they rose to power in Trillius. As an activist, her mother Kiana was actively involved in protests against The Darknesium and was one of the leading members of AORA, the Anti-Onyx Rebels' Alliance. One night, the AORA conducted a terrorist attack against the Darknesium Embassy in Feng, Trillius, which resulted in 22 deaths and 38 injured. This event was what ultimately triggered the Feng Crusades in 1220, when Kayleigh was only six. It was during this crusade when Kayleigh's mother was killed in combat. For Kayleigh and the rest of her family, the trauma became too much to bear, so they decided to move out of the country and live a simple, peaceful life. As the years went on, Kayleigh started to resent her sister because of how she was often considered the favourite daughter, as well as her father due to his over-protectiveness; and so a rift had formed in the family. Her outlets for expression were dance, music, and visual art, activities which she would spend most of her time doing either alone or with friends instead of with family. Feeling helpless and isolated, Kayleigh decided to attend the Aero Academy of Arts in Trillius Core under the care of her Aunt Grace. As someone close to Kayleigh's mother, Grace told her stories about Kiana's bravery and her passion for justice, which ultimately inspired Kayleigh to continue her mother's legacy through the arts. She participated in workshops, auctions, galleries, charity events, and concerts to spread her mother's message and to bring back the grit that was lost during the Feng Crusades. When Kayleigh was 19, she was involved in a trade at The Black Market with some thieves, who had recently stolen a pair of Gold Emerald bracelets from a deceased grandmaster. Unfortunately, the thieves were unable to figure out how the bracelets worked, so they simply decided to trade it away and get the crime off their back. Unaware that they were being pursued by The Darknesium, Kayleigh agreed to take the bracelets in exchange for her grandmother's watch. She was later arrested by The Darknesium and instantly removed from her program at college because of her alleged criminal act. It was at this point when Kayleigh accepted her fate as a criminal and fully committed to her mother's work as an activist. She was unexpectedly rescued from prison by Joe Saraf of The Larkingham Palace, who had given Kayleigh the chance to join Larkingham and become part of The Underworld, a place of refuge for rebels such as herself. Despite being a newcomer to The Underworld, it only took six months for Kayleigh to rise to power as a leader in Trillius' biggest rebellion, the Diamond Daybreak Chronicle 1 In Chronicle 1, Kayleigh takes more of a backseat role to The Core Crew as a sleeper agent. As a leader of Trillium Sunrise, a secret rebel group, Kayleigh advises that her group and the Core Crew go their separate ways in order to reduce suspicions from The Darknesium. In Episode 10, Kayleigh and her team are convinced to work with Bobby, Torikka, and Joe in their plan to infiltrate The Darknesium from within. Personality Kayleigh is a bright individual who loves to learn and try new things, much like her mother. She is also daring and loves to do things with a chip on her shoulder. She is a strong visionary who is always passionate about making a statement and getting others involved. Much of who she is today is based on what her mother was like and what she stood for as an activist, one who was passionate, strong-willed, and charismatic. Kayleigh is also in love with collecting antiques, especially technologies such as music players, boomboxes, and DVD players. She's always seen with her grandfather's MP3 and wired earbuds, a sign of her love for music and old-fashioned technology. Appearance Kayleigh Vaughan is a young lady of average height and tan skin. She has green eyes and black circular reading glasses, which used to belong to her mother. Throughout the majority of her appearances, Kayleigh dons an olive green sweater and a black silk scarf. She also wears a black miniskirt, finished off with black leggings and a pair of black Doc Martens. Kayleigh's most iconic features are her silver pocket revolver, her mother's circular reading glasses, her black micro-earbuds, as well as the Golden Emerald Bracelets she acquired from a black market trade. Abilities and Powers While Kayleigh always had the Emerald Trillium Power, she never used it for fighting until she moved to Trillius in 1231, two years prior to Chronicle 1. But it was when she acquired the Golden Emerald Bracelets when she became a real force in the Trillius Underworld, despite the lack of fighting experience. This is because the GE Bracelets are Core-Infused weapons which give the wielder the ability to optimize the quantity and the density of Emerald they can create. However, Kayleigh does not use the bracelets by themselves but rather with her silver pocket revolver, which she had acquired from her mother's time capsule. Essentially, Kayleigh creates her own bullets which are approximately 10 times more dense and durable than a typical bullet. She has also shown the ability to instill different kinds of liquids and gases in these shells which give her that surprise factor in combat, as she can burn poison, freeze, or put one to sleep. Combined with her exceptional marksmanship and intuition, Kayleigh is a versatile, reliable, and self-sufficient fighter. Kayleigh can also create other kinds of ammunition and artillery with her bracelets, which she actively sells in the black market. Essentially, she is the reason why the Diamond Daybreak are so wealthy. In combat, Kayleigh is best from long-distance. She has shown the inability to fight up close with her bracelets as they require immense bodily strength and endurance to use effectively in close combat. She much prefers to use the bracelets to compliment her talents from long range. Trivia * Kayleigh's favourite number is 6. * Kayleigh was originally planned to be a martial artist from a rival gang in Trillius.